1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for communicating parameter of an inverter and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus configured to transmit and/or receive parameters of a plurality of inverters by communicating with the plurality of inverters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of driving devices in modern industries are formed of motors, and inverters are necessarily used to precisely control the motor. Further, a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) is currently used to manipulate a plurality of inverters.
In order to review a state of an inverter, the parameter stored in the inverter should be reviewed. To this end, a key pad that is a wired editor having a remote control function is used, which can control the inverter or other control devices.
In order to set parameter in a plurality of conventional inverters, a scheme is used in which the keypad is connected to any one of the inverters to be communicated therebetween whereby the parameter is stored in the inverter, the connection to the inverter is released, and the keypad is connected to another inverter having the same type (inverters with the same type but with different item numbers) so that the parameter is stored.
Further, when it is needed to make a backup of parameter of an inverter, a personal computer should be brought to a place where the inverter is installed.
However, since each inverter conventionally requires a keypad to be attached thereto in order to set parameter, there is a problem that a number of keypads is needed when the parameters are set in a number of converters, so that it costs much more money.
Further, there is another problem that when it is needed to make a backup of an inverter parameter, a personal computer should be brought to a place where the parameter is set in a number of inverters so that it is troublesome.